


Rebellious

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [2]
Category: Forever Knight, Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://otherways.livejournal.com">otherways</a>-based, where Connor acts much more like a teen and much less like an adult; Nick is similar to canon, background is a little different, but those details aren’t necessary for the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellious

Gingerly, he touched his finger to the metal ring passing through his left nipple. It hurt. He winced. Being immortal didn't mean one couldn't feel pain, only that one wouldn't necessarily die from whatever inflicted it.

His right nipple had it's own matching ring and hurt just as much. However, he was pleased with his new body modification. He nearly skipped back to the loft.

Smiling and bouncy, he walked through the front door, button-up shirt fluttering behind him. He threw himself onto the couch and dropped his head onto Nick's lap. Still grinning, he nuzzled his nose against Nick's ribs.

"Hello, Connor," Nick greeted softly and scrubbed a hand in Connor's unruly mop of hair. 'All without looking away from his book. He did peer down at the sandy blond head in his lap when teeth nipped at his skin. "Watch it," he growled, playful, yet stern.

Connor grinned, wickedly innocent. He wasn't showing off, but he loved attention - from specific people. Nick was more than aware of this. It was often why he would ignore Connor solely for the sake of ignoring him.

Not today. Nick caught sight of Connor's exposed chest. "And what, my dear, are these?" he asked. Casually he flicked a finger at one of the metal rings. Can he be blamed for grinning a bit when Connor flinched?

Squirming on Nick's lap in an effort to ease the pain, Connor whimpered. "My new thing."

"Your new 'thing'?"

He nodded. Grinned. "You like?"

"Not really."

Connor's lip poked out in a pout. Nick was unfazed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Connor's nipples were healed and he made a second stop at the tattoo and piercing parlor. This time he pierced a little lower. This one got him a little more excited than the previous. Even if Nick had discovered how much fun twisting Connor's pierced nipples could be. (Which, Connor found, he rather enjoyed.)

Nick was 'out of town' for the first week Connor had his new piercing. As much as this one had hurt, he was glad of that, given Nick's initial treatment of Connor's nipples. Nick's twisted delight in causing him pain would have proved a bit too much for him this time. But, when Nick came home, he knew something was different.

Connor wouldn't spill. He was going to make Nick work for it. Yes, he was a petulant child when he felt the whim. Usually that worked to his advantage. Tonight was no exception.

Nick pushed the cranky immortal against the wall. 'Pressed his nose close to his neck and sniffed. "What aren't you telling me, Connor?" he asked. 'Fingers tickled along the thin forearms that tried to reach for his shirt.

Sporting a grin like the cat who ate the canary, Connor said nothing. And tried very hard not to wiggle his hips.

"You know I'll find out," Nick rumbled, then set his sights on disrobing his charge.

Connor made every effort not to give away his excitement, but his body had other intentions. Just the thought of Nick discovering his new piercing had him hard before he could stop it. And Nick wasn't doing him any favors by tasting each centimeter of exposed skin while flicking his nipple piercings.

"Well, what have we here?" Nick asked as he shucked away Connor's jeans. He dragged a finger down the length of Connor's cock until he reached the silver ring at the tip. "Really, dearheart? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Vigorously, Connor shook his head in response. "Knew you would," he grunted. His hands slapped against the wall for balance as Nick decided to draw his tongue slowly down the length of Connor's shaft. He nearly rocketed off the wall from the intensity of the pleasure when Nick gave considerable attention to the piercing.

"While this is a great deal of fun to play with here, Connor, I don't know that I want it inside me," Nick commented, making sure his mouth brushed the silver ring.

Connor whimpered and all but collapsed into the floor. At least at the moment, he could care less about having sex. His brain had just leaked out his ears.


End file.
